


In the Desert Tonight

by der_tanzer



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold in the desert at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Desert Tonight

_It’s okay, Jesse. It’s going to be okay._

Walter held the slender body in his arms, clutching him tightly but not as tightly as Jesse was clutching him. Walt was holding onto the one he loved. Jesse was holding onto life. It was cool in the desert tonight.

_Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here._

Jane was a fresh wound in Jesse’s heart. She would always be fresh, no matter how much time might pass. It didn’t matter that he had love in his life again. Jane was the first person who had ever loved him unconditionally. Or so he used to think. Maybe she was the second after all.

_Mr. White…_

_I love you, Jesse. It’s okay. I love you._

The desert nights were always cool. Even when it was a hundred degrees at ten a.m., you would want a jacket by midnight. Unless you had someone to keep you warm. So many nights they had spent out here where it had all started. Where they used to park the Crystal Ship and dream of bigger things to come. Now they came out here just to come, Walt biting Jesse’s shoulders as he slipped gently into him, the light breeze cooling the sweat on their bodies. Not until later would they feel the chill.

_Don’t leave me, Mr. White. I…I love you, too._

Lying beside him, holding Jesse until he was still, the tears drying on his cheeks, Walter thought about the future. They were partners in every sense of the word. There was plenty of money for Sky and the kids, and she was smart enough to handle it. Jesse was the one who needed him. Jesse was the one who would be alone forever if Walter left him now.

_I’m not going anywhere, Jesse, I promise. I’m going to stay right here._

He only had to get up for a few minutes. Long enough to drag the brush away from their secret hideout between the boulders. He wrapped Jesse’s lanky, gut-shot body in his own coat and lifted him tenderly. It wasn’t easy getting them both inside and pushing the big rock into place, but Walter had time. Then he curled himself around his partner, intertwining their limbs and holding him tight. Jesse needed the warmth. It was cool in the desert tonight.

_I’m right here. Don’t you worry, Jesse. I love you and I’m right here._

Walter put the pistol in his mouth and closed his eyes.


End file.
